Other
Armor Armor Sets Assault Armor Bonus +1000 Kinetic, Penalty -1000 Energy Wearable by Bounty Hunters, Commandos, and Squad Leaders. *Chitin armor *Composite armor *Bounty Hunter armor *Mandalorian armor (Quest) *Marauder Assault armor *Ithorian Sentinel armor (Ithorian only) *Kashyyykian Hunting armor (Wookiee only) *Imperial Shock Trooper armor (Imperial only, biolinked) *Rebel Assault armor (Rebel only, biolinked) Battle Armor No Bonus or Penalty for damage types Wearable by Carbineers, Combat Medics, Creature Handlers, Doctors, Fencers, Pikemen, Rangers, and Swordsmen. *Bone armor *Padded armor *RIS armor (Quest) *Katarn armor (Quest, biolinked) *Marauder Battle armor *Ithorian Defender armor (Ithorian only) *Kashyyykian Black Mountain armor (Wookiee only) *Imperial Stormtrooper armor (Imperial only, biolinked) *Rebel Battle armor (Rebel only, biolinked) Reconnaissance Armor Bonus +1000 Energy, Penalty -1000 Kinetic Wearable by Bio-Engineers (hindrance mitigations for basic "core" armor only), Pistoleers, Riflemen, and Smugglers. *Mabari armor *Tantel armor *Ubese armor *Marauder Recon armor *Ithorian Guardian armor (Ithorian only) *Kashyyykian Ceremonial armor (Wookiee only) *Imperial Scout Trooper armor (Imperial only, biolinked) *Rebel Reconnaissance armor (Rebel only, biolinked) Shield Generators *Personal Shield Generator Clothing Component *Armor Components *Chemistry Components *Clothing Components *Community Crafting Component *Droid Components *Electronics Components *Genetic Components *Lightsaber Crystal *Melee Weapons Components *Munition Components *Ranged Weapons Components *Structure Components *Tissue Components Cybernetic Limbs *Cybernetic Arm reward from Yraka Nes (Myyydril Caverns) *Cybernetic Arm first, Dr. Kinesworthy (Myyydril Caverns) *Cybernetic Arm second, Dr. Kinesworthy (Myyydril Caverns) *Cybernetic Arm third, final quest from Dr. Kinesworthy (Myyydril Caverns) *Cybernetic Arm dropped from N-K "Necrosis" *Cybernetic Arm granted at the end of the Great Hunter quests *Cybernetic Legs Location Unknown, information needed/not in game yet... Data *Data *Droid Control Device *Manufacturing Schematic *Pet Control Device *Ship Control Device *Vehicle Control Device Deed *Building Deeds *Droid Deeds *Installation Deeds *Pet Deeds *Starship Deeds *Vehicle Deeds Entertainer Items *Instruments *Props Entity *Creatures *Droids Faction Items *Turret *Minefield Imperial *Imperial faction items **AT-ST **Stormtrooper Armor **Imperial Pilot Flightsuit & Helmet Rebel *Rebel faction items **Marine Armor Food * Spices * Drinks Holograms Loot Misc *Ballot box *Containers **Loot Kit **Wearable Containers *Crafting Stations *Crystals *Droid Programming Chip *Electronics *Firework *Firework Show *Fishing Bait *Fishing Pole *Furniture **Decoration **Posters *Generic Item *Live Samples *Operation Chairs *Pet Medicine *Pharmaceutical **Enhancers **Stim Packs **Components *Pilot Chair *Signs *Skill Enhancing Attachments (Armor Attachments or Clothing Attachments) *Turret Access Ladders Player Event Perks Resource Container *Energy (Liquid) *Energy (Radioactive) *Energy (Solid) *Inorganic Chemical *Inorganic Gas *Inorganic Mineral *Organic Flora *Organic Food *Organic Structural *Water Ship Component Starships *Ships Components *Ship Armor *Ship Booster *Ship Capacitor *Ship Cargo Bay *Ship Countermeasure Launcher *Ship Countermeasure Pack *Ship Droid Interface *Ship Engine *Ship Missile Launcher *Ship Missile Pack *Ship Reactor *Ship Shield *Ship Chassis *Ship Weapon Structures Tool Crafting Stations *Food and Chemical Crafting Station *Starship Crafting Station *Structure and Furniture Crafting Station *Clothing and Armor Crafting Station *Weapon Droid and General Item Crafting Station Crafting Tools *Generic Crafting Tool *Food and Chemical Crafting Tool *Starship Crafting Tool *Structure and Furniture Crafting Tool *Clothing and Armor Crafting Tool *Weapon Droid and General Item Crafting Tool Repair Tools *Armor Repair Tool *Vehicle Repair Tool ex BARC Repair Tool *Droid Repair Tool *Weapon Repair Tool Ship component Repair Tools *All Purpose Ship Repair Kit *Armor Repair Kit *Booster Repair Kit *Chassis Repair Kit *Conduit Repair Kit *Droid Interface Repair Kit *Engine Repair Kit *Reactor Repair Kit *Shield Generator Repair Kit *Weapon Capacitor Repair Kit *Weapon Repair Kit Customization Kits *Droid Customization Kit *Vehicle Customization Kit *Starship Paint Kit *Starship Texture Kits Slicing Tools *Component Analysis Tool Survey Tools *Ambient Solar Energy Surveying Tool *Chemical Survey Device *Flora Survey Tool *Gas Pocket Survey Device *Mineral Survey Device *Water Survey Device *Wind Current Surveying Tool Scouting Items *Camo Kits *Camps *Traps Vehicles Weapons Melee weapons *One-handed *Polearms *Two-handed *Unarmed Ranged weapons *Carbines *Pistols *Rifles *Heavy Weapons Munitions *Grenades *Mines Weapon Powerups Ranged Powerups *Burst Focusing Muzzle *High Power Barrel *Reinforced Stock *Tactical Grip *Tactical Scope *Tuning Coupler Melee Powerups *Element Dispersal Tuning Kit *Hilt Reinforcement Kit *Inertial Fluctuator Kit *Surface Serration Kit *Tactical Grip Kit *Weight Balancing Kit Thrown Weapon Powerups *Grenade Explosives Kit *Grenade Wiring Kit Mine Powerup *Mine Explosives Kit Category:Table of Contents